♪ A Fireflys Power ♪
by blueangel11isdead
Summary: HPSM Hotaru had a normal life. But when she got a letter enrolling her in Hogwarts, her life changed forever. Even worse, when the dark side finds out the extent of her powers... a powerful question arises. Is Hotaru the Victim... or the Weapon.


**Summary:** HPSM Hotaru had a normal life. But when she got a letter enrolling her in Hogwarts, her life changed forever. Even worse, when the dark side finds out the extent of her powers... a powerful question arises. Is Hotaru the Victim... or the Weapon. DracoHotaruHarry

**

* * *

**

**A Firefly's Power**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I'm 11…and tomorrow's my first day of… school?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**First Day of School**

* * *

_**(-Hotaru's POV-)**_

* * *

"Oh my gosh! It's our baby's first day of school! We HAVE to take a picture!" Michiru sang happily as she snapped away at her camera, making onlookers turn around and stare. 

I felt my face turning redder, and redder. It was quite embarrassing when your guardians make a really big scene in the middle of the train station. By the way, my name's Hotaru Tomoe, I'm just your average almost-teen girl.

Okay, well not really your AVERAGE almost-teen girl, but… something along that line.

Believe it or not, it's my FIRST day of school… and I'm… 11 years old. I know, I know, you're probably getting images of a fat girl sitting in front of the T.V all day watching nothing but reruns and pigging out on popcorn and butter until her parents finally realized "Oh my god, she's 11, she needs to go to school!"

But no, I was _home schooled _until now, one of the reasons is because… well, I don't really get along… with the other children… for some reason, they seem to all hate me.

And what made my wonderful parents decide to throw me back to the wolves and send me to school? I'll tell you why, one day, we got some strange mail, asking me to enroll in a school called _Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry._ It turns out that I'm actually a _witch._ Setsuna says I'm on of the few hundreds in the Saturn line that has ever gone to Hogwarts. She said I should feel lucky.

YEAH RIGHT.

At first, I thought it couldn't be _too_ bad, at least I could still see my beloved parents after school and on weekends… and you never know, maybe the kids will be nice! But it turns out I had to LIVE there.

A BOARDING SCHOOL.

I couldn't see them until Christmas! I begged and begged them to let me stay, but they wouldn't budge. They said it would be a good opportunity to meet more people "Like me."

…I couldn't tell whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"Sweetie?" Do you have everything you need?" Setsuna asked me interrupting my thoughts, as she calmed Michiru down slightly.

"Yes Setsuna, you already asked me about 100 times on our way back to Diagon Alley." I smiled a bit, they had promised to write to me every other day, and keep me up-to-date on all their doings. This made me feel better.

But only a teensy bit better.

"See you at Christmas kiddo!" Haruka said as she gave me a light punch on the shoulder and lifted me onto the train, called Platform 9 and 3 quarters or something like that.

"Do I have to go." I whispered. "Can't you continue to home school me?"

Haruka gave me a sad smile, "Sorry kiddo. But don't worry, we'll see you soon." And then she edged towards me, and whispered urgently; "I've put some chocolate treats in your bag."

I gasped slightly, and then let out a reluctant giggle, "Haruka! Michiru is going to be so angry! You know how she feels about junk food!"

"That's why we're not going to tell her!" Haruka gave me a hearty wink, before she lifted my luggage along with me. See you at Christmas!"

"Bye Haruka! Bye Michiru! Bye Setsuna! I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too Hotaru! Don't worry we'll write every day!"

The train began to move… my guardians started running to catch up, "We love you Hotaru!"

I could feel tears starting to prick my eye. I didn't want to leave. No. No. No! I wanted to jump of this train and go home and pretend nothing had happened. I wish I never got that stupid letter. I just knew the kids here were going to hate me, just like the kids in my neighborhood.

But the train was speeding up… it was moving farther and farther away…

…Away from my previous life…

…Away from Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka…

I could seem them smaller and smaller… until they were no more…

I sighed sadly; it was obvious that moping around wasn't going to get me anywhere. I might as well go find a seat.

I walked around and searched through all the compartments. It was noisy and crowded, and I hated it. There was chaos everywhere! Some boy was complaining about a lost toad, who honestly keeps a _toad_ as a pet. Also, another boy, Lee Jordan or something, had a tarantula!

"Oi! Watch it!" someone yelled urgently to me, I turned around slightly, only to find a boy with flaming red hair, lunged towards me.

"What the-" I let out a scream, as he came closer, I clenched my eyes, waiting for the crash…but nothing happened.

I opened a crack of my eyes, only to find the boy on the floor, grabbing something, he finally stood up. I realized he was about a head taller than me… and definitely _much_ older. "Sorry about that girl." His eyes twinkled at me, "Sorry I gave you the impression that I was about to… but you see, there was a tarantula at your feet… and I'm sure you'd much rather get tackled by me… than bitten by this little furry creature.

I nod my head slightly, still shaky from the experience.

"Well… I'll be off then! See you!" He dashed off into his compartment, just as I thought that the whole experience was over, he poked his head back out, "By the way, I'm Weasley, George Weasley." (1)

I merely nodded my head again, when I realized he was waiting for me to say something, "Err- I'm Tomoe, Hotaru Tomoe."

He smiled at me, "Nice name… doesn't sound British though."

It was my turn to smile slightly, "I'm not British, I was born in Japan, but moved here when I was very small." (2)

"Awesome…Hotaru." He beamed, "Sorry, but I got to go tend my Tarantula with my brother. See you!"

"Err-bye… George."

He gave me a wink, before he departed into his compartment.

That kid was… weird…

"_Takes one to know one._" I teased myself.

I pulled my luggage, and searched a while more.

Almost all of the compartments were full… except the last one. I timidly pulled open the door, to find two boys, around my age. One had flaming red hair… kind of like the boy I met previously… what was his name again? Oh yeah, George. The other one had jet-black hair sticking up in all directions, and deep green eyes, framed by circular glasses.

"Hi." I smiled shyly. "Do you mind if I sit here?

"Sure. Not problem." Said the boy with the red hair, as he moved his stuff away, making space for me to sit. "And what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But it's Hotaru… Hotaru Tomoe."

"I'm Ron." The red-haired boy replied, holding out a hand, which I guess, meant for me to shake. I took his hand, which was surprisingly big for his age.

"And I'm Harry Potter."

I sat down beside Ron, and smiled slightly.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked me.

"Err- yeah. You?"

"Same."

There was a very awkward silence, but thank god, the Food Trolley lady came buy, asking us if we wanted to buy anything.

"Err- no thanks." I said, eyeing the fuzzy snake peaches with wary, as she slithered and moved.

"Nah… I've got a homemade snack." Ron looked miserably at his sandwich, which seemed a bit moldy.

I looked at Harry, he seemed to have been trying to decide whether he should risk it, and buy something, or just play it safe.

"We'll take the whole trolley."

Ron and I gaped at him.

"You- you don't have to do that." Ron said weakly, looking at him with a mixture of awe and embarrassment.

"Of course I do."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-Harry's POV-)**_

* * *

I saw Ron's embarrassed face, and couldn't help but feel slightly bad… so I bought the whole lot of food.

It was slightly embarrassing, as Hotaru and Ron both gaped at me. Even when I offered to share the food, Ron only took it reluctantly, and Hotaru flatly refused it.

I munched on the Chocolate Frog happily, as the three of us discussed Hogwarts and other Magical things, which I knew none of. Actually, it was more of the two of us,Ron and I. Hotaru remained almost silent throughout the whole into conversation.

I couldn't help but feel curious about this Hotaru girl… first of all, she didn't even so much as _glance_ at my scar. Unlike the other people, who openly gaped at it. Also, she seems very jittery, every time we talk to her, she seems surprised, and she seems to jump in fright.

Suddenly, our compartment door opened, and a girl with bushy brown hair, and slightly large from teeth entered, "Did any of you see Neville's toad?"

Ron, Hotaru, and I, all stared at each other, before we all shook our head, slightly bewildered.

She glanced suspiciously at us, before her expression suddenly changed, "Wait… are you… Harry Potter?"

I stared up slightly, "_Oh no… not again…_"

"Err- yes, I am."

"Ohhh!" She squealed slightly, as she beamed, "I've read about you in books!"

"I'm… in books?" I gaped slightly, "I… am?"

The girl stared slightly, "Of course you are! After what you've done of course… I can't believe you happened read about yourself?"

I glanced over at Hotaru, who was clearly looking bewildered as she stared at me slightly, I could feel my neck turning red.

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger." She then turned towards Ron and Hotaru, "And you guys are…?"

"I'm Ron Weasly."

"Hotaru Tomoe."

Hermione smiled, "Nice to meet you Ron and Hotaru."

They both smiled meekly back, "By the way, Ron." Hermione said, "You've got some dirt on your nose."

Ron turned red, and began rubbing furiously at his nose.

"Anyways, I've got to go search for Neville's toad, nice to meet you."

…And with that, she stalked out of the compartment, leaving the three of them… slightly bewildered.

…Until… they were interrupted a second time…

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-Author's POV-)**_

* * *

A cold drawling voice was heard, as the compartment door was open again. "I hear the infamous Harry Potter is here." 

It was the boy Harry had met in Diagon Alley! Except this time, he had two boys, which resembled boulders at his side.

His features hadn't changed one bit, his face was still pointed and pale, and his shiny blonde hair, was slicked back.

"So you're Harry Potter. Sorry I didn't make a very good introduction at Diagon Alley." He smirked at Harry, completely ignoring Hotaru and Ron. "My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Ron stifled a laugh. Well, not a _laugh _exactly, somewhere between a laugh and cough.

Malfoy's cold gray eyes turned to Ron. "You think my name's funny do you? I know you, you're Ronald. Another Weasly. My father told me about your pathetic family."

Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Leave him alone you jerk!" Hotaru exclaimed, before she gasped slightly as what she said. "_Oh god…what did I just say?_"

Malfoy slowly turned towards her, "What did you just call me?"

"I- I, I didn't mean to- I'm…" Hotaru trailed off weakly…

Malfoy glared at her for a few seconds… he opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to have changed his mind, he turned towards Harry again, "Harry, I think you should choose your friends more carefully… instead of hanging out with losers like these people." He pointed towards Hotaru and Ron, making both of them go red.

He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it.

"I choose my own friends."

* * *

After their little "encounter" with Malfoy and his gang, they were finally at peace again. 

Harry felt his respect for Hotaru rise, he admired the way she stood up for Ron, even though after, she kind of stuttered, and broke the moment. But nonetheless, it was amazing.

Hotaru too, felt _her_ respect for Harry rise. Throughout the fight, for a dreaded second, she was sure Harry was going to desert Ron and her. Though she barely knew this boy, she could already tell she'd like him.

The memory of her standing up to Malfoy, and his anger… send chills up her spine; she didn't like fighting very much. And she definitely didn't like Malfoy.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, they resumed their regular conversations… Hotaru began to learn more, and more about the Wizarding world… and began to get excited.

Just a _little_ bit excited. She still missed her parents terribly.

When the almost arrived, Harry and Ron quickly changed, as Hotaru waited outside, and vice versa for Hotaru.

Finally… which seemed like eternity, they finally got off their Train. The weather was chilly, as Hotaru shivered slightly, and moved her cloak closer towards her.

"Hagrid!" Hotaru heard Harry exclaim beside him, "I never knew you'd be here!"

"Well, I only help the first years! Nice to meet you again Harry!" A large, hairy man chuckled as he gave Harry a big pat on the back, which nearly knocked him over. "Come, you're riding in a boat!" (3)

Hagrid let, Harry, Ron and Hotaru into a small rowboat, she let her eyes wander around… and when she saw the castle, she let out a small gasp. What she imagined Hogwarts… was a small building, with glass windows… very plain looking… but when she saw the place… the idea flew out the window.

Hogwarts was not something you could describe in words. It was like something from a Fairytale book… a place where a Princess would live…She pinched herself lightly on the arm.

Nope, it hurt, this was as real as it could get.

The rowboat drew nearer, and nearer, until finally, they entered the grand doors of Hogwarts…

Inside… was like nothing they'd ever seem… the floors were elegant… with a trail of velvet red carpet. The walls were filled with majestic paintings, which were… moving? She squinted her eyes and looked closely at the paintings… the people, in the paintings was moving! She gaped slightly, as the people began waving at them; some merely waved… which others actually began communicating with them!

"You'll love it here! Great place!" A painting with an old lady smiled, "Wonderful place, really."

Suddenly, a lady with a tall pointed hat, and a stern face walked into the room… silence was almost immediate. This lady intimidated them, by the look of her face; they knew she was not a lady to cross with. "Hello students." She said with a thin-lipped smile. "I am Professor MacGonagall…

…And welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

(1) LOL, James Bond moment, just HAD to add that! 

(2) I know that didn't actually happen… but can we pretend it did? LOL.

(3) Sorry, I have NO IDEA how to write out Hagrid's accent… so please bear with me with the normal speech.

Yahh! First chapter is complete!

Please **REVIEW**, and **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISMS** is very **WELCOME**!


End file.
